Written in Blood
by tealtiger
Summary: AU.Sam is a vampire searching for his soul mate. Dean is a young man struggling to get through life while dealing with a past that constatnly haunts him. When they find each other will they both get their happy endings or will Dean's past and dark forces working against them split them up for good? Dean/Sam, age-reversal, not wincest! Full warnings inside!
1. Forced Introduction

_Hello! This is just a random AU based on a dream I had a while ago. Yes, I have odd dreams lol. There will be Dean/Sam slash but not wincest since they are not related in this story. _

_The characters will be OOC, so just a heads up for those who like canon. Let me know what you think and give me suggestions! _

_I have no beta because I am unsocial and insecure about my work lol so all of my mistakes are my own, I apologize in advance for them!_

_Warnings: OOC, slash, blood-drinking, torture, cursing, non-con (attempted), violence, abuse _

* * *

Dean made his way down the dark alley in hopes of quickly reaching his salvation.

He knew that just around the corner the twenty four-hour liquor store would be waiting for him to take away his pain.

He knew drinking to numb the pain from his father's recent death was wrong but who would stop him anyway? He had no family left, no friends or any one that cared about him.

He had no one in this world and this seemed to be the only way.

The good-sized fortune he had recently inherited from his deceased aunt didn't hurt at all. In fact it helped provide the funds for his mission to lessen the pain.

Turning twenty-one was awesome in the aspects of finally receiving the money his aunt left him. An aunt he never got to know, or knew existed thanks to his dad, and he could now drink without using a fake ID. He could use his own.

The sound of multiple footsteps behind him distracted him from his thoughts. He glanced over his shoulder and was disturbed by the sight of three burly, dangerous looking thugs.

He immediately regretted taking the alley as a short cut but hoped he was just being paranoid and they would just go on their way and leave him alone. His hopes were quickly diminished when he was roughly slammed into the wall. He felt the cold bite of a knife being held against his throat. He knew at the best of times he was self-destructive and acted like he had a death wish, but he really didn't want to die by having his throat slit by a bunch of muggers.

He was spun around to face his attackers. They were ugly and mean looking; this didn't seem to bode well for him in the least.

"What's a pretty boy like you doing all alone down a dark alley? Don't you know there's dangerous people everywhere?" one of the brutes sneered at him. He mentally decided to name the group of ruffians the Fuglies.

"Whatsa matter boy? Being in the company of big, real men got you scared?" fugly2 leered at him. Dean froze at the words; it seemed that these men weren't just looking to take his money. He struggled in their hold and managed to free a hand he reacted quickly and slammed his fist into fugly3's face. He turned his attention to fugly2 but was taken down from behind by fugly1, who he had momentarily forgotten in his escape attempt.

A blow to the back of his skull quickly reminded him of his presence. His vision blacked out for a few seconds but it was enough for them to get the upper hand on him, not that he ever had the upper hand; it was after all three against one, he was totally outnumbered. Fists and kicks littered his torso as he rolled into a ball on the floor and covered his head the best he could.

"Little shit broke my nose!" He finally heard fugly3 talk. The kicks eventually stopped and his hopes grew that they would just leave but then was rolled onto his stomach, his face was pressed against the cold, dirty cement floor and he felt a large body pressed up against his to hold him down. He panicked as he felt a hard knee press against his back and hands started to pull his pants down. He tried to break free but the huge weight on his body didn't leave any room for escape.

"I'm gunna make you pay for this pretty" Fugly3 whispered in his ear. His body shook with tremors and his heart beat so erratically from fear, he actually thought he might die of a heart-attack. But he knew he wasn't that lucky.

"This one's gunna be real good" he heard their cruel laughter and he felt his eyes start to fill with tears. He bit his lip and held his tears at bay; he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of crying. A hand roughly grabbed his hair and pulled his head up to face fugly1, who was looking at him with a cruel smile filled with lust.

"Wouldja look at those lips" he leered at him "There's one thing lips like that are good for."

"Save it for later would you, right now it's my turn to have fun with this little punk." Dean felt as his last barrier and defense, his boxers, were pulled down exposing his backside and making him feel even more vulnerable. He felt rough, clammy, calloused hands caressing his exposed behind. He shuddered in disgust at being groped by such a disgusting man.

"You ready boy? Well it doesn't really matter if you are it's gunna happen anyway" Dean struggled in his panic as he felt his cheeks being spread. This could not be happening to him.

"No! No no please don't!" He knew his words would be ignored; it seemed that all hope was lost and he was going to be raped. This was not his ideal way to lose his virginity. He just hoped they killed him after he knew he couldn't bear living after having this happen to him. He screwed his eyes tightly and braced himself for the pain he knew was coming.

Suddenly the weight on top of him was gone and he heard a loud crash and a lot of cursing. Next he heard screams of terror that made his blood run cold. He turned over and saw two of his attackers thrown haphazardly on the floor, unconscious or dead he wasn't sure. He didn't care but hoped it was the latter.

The new comer had his back to him but he had the last attacker pulled close to his face. He didn't understand what was going on what was he doing to him? How was he holding him up so easily with one hand?

Soon enough he roughly tossed the guy carelessly to the floor, not that he cared, and turned around to face him. His longish hair and the dark shadows of the night and alley, concealed most of his face but it seemed that his eyes were glowing red. His lips shined with what looked like blood. Terror filled Dean once more, was this just another person wanting to cause him harm?

The man slowly approached him and he flinched back in fear. The man seemed to notice his fear and crouched slowly down to his level.

"Hey, it's ok you don't have to be afraid, I won't hurt you" The man whispered gently to him. This close to him Dean was able to get a better look at his face. The glowing eyes and blood smeared lips were gone, maybe his fear made him imagine them? He had a handsome face and he saw only concern and kindness in his eyes. He felt he could trust this new stranger regardless of how easily he had just taken down three giant men.

He slowly nodded to let the man know he trusted him, sort of.

"How badly are you hurt? Can you stand? Here let me help you up" Dean was surprised at the genuine concern this stranger showed for him. The man helped him stand and he quickly pulled his pants up. His face burned red with shame and he lowered his face to not see the look of disgust that he imagined covered his face. The man gently cupped his chin and raised his face to meet his eyes.

He was surprised not to see any disgust but only compassion.

"Hey it's ok, they can't hurt you" he tried to console Dean. Dean once again felt his eyes burn with unshed tears but with relief this time and not fear.

"Thank you" he croaked out.

"Don't worry about it, do you live nearby? We should really get you home" Dean was a little wary at taking a stranger back to his apartment but he ignored it, after all this guy had just saved his life and virtue.

"Yeah I live four blocks from here" The man nodded his head.

"I'm Sam by the way" so the dark angel who had just saved his life did have a name.

"Dean" was his only reply.

"A pleasure to meet you Dean, though I would've preferred to meet under better circumstances" Dean appreciated Sam's attempt to slightly lighten the mood and he rewarded his efforts with a small smile. They slowly made their way to his loft, Sam supporting most of his weight.

tbc

* * *

Lol omg this is so cliché but whatever, gotta start somewhere right? Right? Hello? …..*cricket chirp*

Review if you would like and if you wanna read anything in particular let me know! Thanks!


	2. You Feel Like Home

Sam gently deposited him on the couch and asked if he had a first aid kit. He went to bathroom to retrieve it and Dean tried to compose himself a little. Seeing Sam in the light really sent a jolt through him.

Sam was hot! And he was incredibly tall and muscular he had exotic slightly slanted eyes that were a hazel-green. His longish hair that made him seem dark and mysterious in the darkness only added to the charm. He had a get a hold of himself before he became too excited and scared his rescuer away.

* * *

Meanwhile in the restroom Sam took deep breaths in order to control his blood-lust. This mortal was like nothing he had ever encountered before. It was lucky that he happened to be in the area looking for his meal when he heard the attack. He was glad he followed his instincts and helped the boy out. The smell and sight of the boy had woken up something in him that he had never felt before. The sight of those men attacking him and almost assaulting him so brutally had inflamed an anger and protective instinct like no other.

His heart was beating so fast in his chest and his instincts were telling him to bite and turn the boy so they could be together forever. Feeling this way about someone he had just met scared him but also elated him to the highest point possible. His instincts were telling him he had found his soul mate, his other half, his one true love; this was something that some of his kind were never able to do.

Sam felt incredibly lucky after 258 he found his one!

Once again he took a deep breath to steady himself and he walked back to the living room where his one true love waited for him on the couch.

The sight of the blood on his split lip and bruises enraged him. How could those bastards dare to lay a hand on his other half. He would have to go back and take care of the men who hurt his beloved.

Even covered in bruises Dean was still a beautiful sight. With his emerald-green eyes, fanned by his long, dark lashes, his pouty, rose lips and delicate features and short, blonde, spiky hair, Dean was gorgeous.

He opened the kit and cleaned the blood off of his lip, wanting to suck that lip into his mouth.

"I need to check you over for internal injuries can you take off your shirt for me?" Dean didn't really look to happy at his request.

"I'm fine" he quickly replied to Sam not wanting to expose his chest or back.

"Please I need to check to see if anything's broken or if there are any internal injuries" he gave Dean his best pleading eyes.

He saw Dean hesitate before he sighed and pulled off his shirt. Dean hunched in on himself trying to hide his bare chest but Sam couldn't understand why he had an amazing body. He was trim and muscled he had nothing to be ashamed of. As he got closer to Dean he saw various faded scars littering his chest. Some were odd shaped, too straight to be accidental and were those cigarette burns too!?

Fury filled him at the thought of someone hurting his mate. He would find the one responsible and make them pay dearly for hurting his love.

Dean shifted uncomfortably at Sam staring so intently at his exposed chest. He knew he was a disgusting sight with all the scars he had showing his weakness and what a failure he truly was. He bristled at the first tentative touch but he knew better than to tense when he was being checked for injuries.

Sam thoroughly checked for broken bones and kept looking at Dean's face for signs of pain or discomfort. He was disconcerted by how passively Dean reacted when he touched bruised areas, maybe he was in shock? Dean didn't seem to be suffering from shock other than being littered with bruises he seemed to be fine.

"Do you need anything for the pain?" He knew despite showing a brave front he had to be hurting.

"No I'm fine." Sam furrowed his brow at that.

"You don't need to act tough for me, I'll get you something so you don't have to needlessly suffer" he needed to provide comfort for his mate.

"Sam really it's fine, I'm used to it, trust me I've had a lot worse, this is nothing." That really didn't sound good to Sam that only served to alarm him even more. What kind of life did Dean have that a severe beating was a cakewalk. He looked down at the scars.

"Is it…" he gestured to his chest. Dean crossed his arms defensively at that.

"It's nothing please Sam just let it go" Sam already felt he couldn't deny his mate anything so he relented, for now. He would get to the bottom of things and protect his other half at all costs.

"You should get some rest" Sam suggested.

"Yeah thanks…there's a spare bedroom if you wanna…stay." Dean's shyness was cute. Sam decided staying to watch over his mate was the best thing to do especially when he was injured.

"That would be great thanks I don't think I could make it back to my hotel room." He explained.

"Oh you don't live here?" Dean was curious as to whether he would ever see his hero again after he left.

"No I'm from out of state I'm just here for business" Sam was happy to see a slight flash of disappointment on Dean's face, it meant he wanted him around.

"How long are you staying?" Maybe he could get to know Sam before he left.

"I'm not sure but if all goes well it might be for a while" he smiled at Dean. Dean felt happiness at the possibility of Sam being around for a while.

"That's great! Uh…I mean…" Dean blushed furiously at his outburst. Sam just chuckled at Dean's enthusiasm and was glad Dean showed interest in him.

They talked a bit more getting to know each other before exhaustion set in to Dean after having such and 'exciting' night and they retired to own rooms after saying their good nights.

tbc...

* * *

A bit shorter and mostly talking done but hopefully some action in the next chapter.

Thanks all for reading please review if you would like and leave me suggestions and what you might like to see thanks!


	3. Though We Just Met

Please don't hate me for the long wait I had ch. 3-5 done! I swear! but my computer decided to do that whole 'ntldr' is missing and I don't know how to fix that so I had to reboot from the CD and that wipes out everything from my computer, including my documents and sexy pics of Jensen! *sigh* plus school started a couple weeks ago so that's been uber tough on me! Forgive me! Anyhow here's the rest!

* * *

Dean woke up early, as he did every morning, something instilled in him for the last 14 years. Hoping he would entice his guest with the smell of cooking bacon and eggs.

No later than 5 minutes Sam sleepily walked into the cheerful sight of Dean cooking breakfast, it warmed his insides seeing his mate happily puttering around.

"Morning!" Dean happily greeted him as he placed a steaming mug in front of him "coffee?"

"Of course, can't start my morning without my coffee" Sam smiled at him, which caused Dean to chuckle in agreement,

"Yeah me either."

"Is bacon and eggs fine with you?" Dean asked.

"Yeah that sounds great."

Dean's sunny disposition seemed to falter for some unknown reason to Sam.

"Cause if it's not I can make you something else."

"No really it's fine" Sam tried to convince Dean.

"Really it's no problem; I know everybody doesn't like bacon and eggs, god I just assumed! What's wrong with me! I don't even know if you're vegetarian! What can I make you?" Dean seemed to be moving in the trash's direction with the plate in his hand but Sam caught his hand before he could throw it away.

"I swear Dean I love bacon and eggs! I promise I'm not vegetarian, it would be a shame to throw away this awesome looking breakfast."

Dean looked at his face trying to see his sincerity and seemed to be convinced as he set the plates down on the table and sat down to eat his breakfast.

"Sorry" Dean looked down at his plate in embarrassment.

"Hey its fine, just…you want to tell me what that was about?" Sam was shocked by his mate's reaction and knew something more lay behind it.

"No that was me just being stupid"

Sam didn't like the thought of his newly discovered mate being hurt. Not even at the thought of Dean hurting himself with belittlement.

"Don't say that, you're not stupid!" Sam snapped.

Dean's head came up in surprise at Sam's exclamation.

"You're not stupid" Sam tried again more calmly.

Sam's defense on his behalf, even if it was from himself, lifted his previously deflated spirits. He rewarded Sam with a small uplift of his lips.

After breakfast Dean proceeded to clean the kitchen by himself even at Sam's insistence to let him help.

Soon after they were both comfortably situated on the couch. Sam tried to broach the subject of the scars he saw last night on Dean's chest.

"Dean I know this might be personal but can I ask, if you don't mind, where you got all those scars on your chest from?"

"You're right Sam it is personal and I do mind" Dean replied defensively and a bit annoyed.

"I'm sorry it's just that there were so many scars and some of them looked…." he trailed off.

"They looked what Sam?"

"Intentional" there he said it.

"What are you trying to say that I did this to myself?!" Dean asked appalled.

"No not done by you, but by someone else."

"You think someone did this to me? Well you're wrong, okay? It was from an accident!" he nearly shouted.

Dean's reaction convinced Sam that someone had indeed hurt his beloved. He wanted to get to the bottom of things and find the culprit responsible for hurting his adored.

Unfortunately for him he had just met the man, he couldn't get him to open up to him in just 2 days no matter if they were soul mates or not.

He hoped that they could get to know each other and Dean would open up to him about his past. The incident at breakfast showed him just how much damage was left on Dean mentally as well as physically.

"Okay, you don't want to tell me, its fine, I'll let it go for now."

"I don't know why you don't believe me there's nothing to go over later!"

"Alright" Sam sensed his mate's slowly building panic and he didn't want to further upset his own so soon after just meeting him.

"I wanted to-" his sentence was caught off by his cell phone ringing.

"Hello? What! Now? It can't wait? But-Fine I'm on my way! Damnit!" he angrily ended the call.

"I'm sorry that was work, it's an emergency I'm needed right away" Sam didn't want to leave so suddenly.

"That's fine I hope everything turns out okay." Dean was disappointed he wouldn't get more time with him.

"Um…I'm going to be gone for a week but I'd really like it if we could maybe go out sometime when I come back?" Sam stuttered nervously, thinking his mate might reject him because of the earlier tiff they had.

"I'd really like that" Dean blushed.

"Great!" Sam hugged Dean abruptly, cherishing the contact. Dean to his credit only tensed for a few seconds before he melted like butter against Sam. Feeling Dean melt against him only spurred him on to lean down and gently kiss Dean on the lips.

Dean was once again shocked by the action but Sam quickly ended it and headed for the door.

"See you later" Sam smugly said his farewell.

"See you Sam and thanks…for everything" Dean brightly smiled as Sam walked out the door.

Dean felt his heart flutter excitedly at the possibility of seeing Sam again and his lips tingled from the short kiss. He really couldn't wait to see Sam again and hoped he could last the whole week.

* * *

That was hectic to write! Please review if you want and let me know if you want to see anything in particular! Thanks!


	4. We Still Don't Know

Yay fast(er) update! Warning: Alcoholism problems ahead!

* * *

One day passed and Dean found it extremely difficult not to go to the liquor store and stock up. He refrained from doing so because he knew Sam would be back in a few days and he would most likely be disgusted by a drunk.

After the second day the week passed by fairly quickly. Dean was amazed by his resolve to not drink a single drop of liquor.

Sam was changing him, making him want to be a better person, and giving up alcohol was one of the ways he was changing for the better.

Unfortunately after the last day of that week ended and still no sign of Sam, Dean's resolve began to waver.

Dean worried that something had happened to Sam. That had to be the reason why he didn't show up, right? He then cursed his stupidity at not asking Sam for his cell phone number or for not thinking and giving his own number to Sam.

After a month of no contact from Sam, Dean gave up.

His body was plagued with symptoms of alcohol withdrawal.

At first it had started small, a bit of anxiety, a small head-ache here and there.

Soon after it progressed much more rapidly. His body trembled and was drenched in a cold sweat, he hadn't eaten in what seemed like weeks because he threw everything back up and was constantly nauseous.

He stopped sleeping, not that he could even if he tried, because the nightmares he regularly had, had increased a sevenfold. When he felt the onset of a fever he knew he either needed to bare it out and get better or go right back to where he started: drinking from morning 'til he passed out or needed to go out to buy more alcohol.

Deciding that Sam wasn't going to come back and that he had only promised he would, probably out of pity, he went out to the store a few blocks from his place, this time he skipped the shortcut.

* * *

Sam cursed those ravenous mutts to hell. He had only been informed of a small pack in the area but it turned out to be a very large, very organized pack. He had only planned on being in the field for a week but soon one week turned into two then three and then a whole month had passed!

If it weren't for those damn dogs he could've rejoined with Dean much sooner. He just hoped Dean wasn't too mad at him.

Sam cursed himself next for not asking Dean's number, not that they could've really talked, considering Sam was in his 'work field'

exterminating 'vermin' and all, but still he could've at least texted him to let him know he would be late.

Why had Sam even volunteered to help in the first place? Oh yeah because he was the 'best' they had. He should've just told them to shove the job up their asses and get someone else to take out the werewolf pack that was wreaking havoc on innocents. He was too generous for his own good but once he was reunited with his mate that would change, no one would come before his love, no one.

After two more horrendously slow weeks passed Sam packed up his few belongings and rushed to Dean's place.

He stopped in horror at the sight before him, Dean was gone, completely gone.

His apartment was bare and all of his belongings disappeared. In his place stood a lonely 'for rent' sign. This couldn't be happening!

Sam couldn't have just found his soul mate to lose track of him.

He took a moment to steady himself and breathed a deep breath to think clearly about the situation. Perhaps Dean was always going to move away and just couldn't get a hold of him to tell him? He hoped that was the case.

He decided to call the phone number on the for rent sign hoping the landlord would have some information on Dean. His fingers slightly quivered as he pressed the buttons on his cell, hoping for good news.

"Hello?" a feminine voice answered.

"Hi I was calling hoping you would have information on the previous tenant of the apartment you're renting."

"Oh you mean Dean Winchester?"

"Yes Dean, he's a friend of mine and we sort of lost contact with each other and I came to visit but he never got to mention that he moved and I was hoping you would have his cell number perhaps?" Sam really hoped she had his number.

"Oh of course I have his number he left it behind just in case there were any problems with the apartment, not that there were, Dean was always such a sweetheart, but I never knew or thought he had any friends." She mused.

"What do you mean no friends? What about family?" he knew he shouldn't be prying about Dean's life from a stranger but he had to get information from somewhere.

"No, no family either he just kept to himself. No one ever came to visit him. He would stow away for weeks and then come out when he needed supplies, I guess."

"What kind of supplies?"

"Oh you know groceries and such and well you know…supplies for his problem…"

"What problem!?" Sam was worried he had missed that Dean had a serious illness or disease.

"Well I don't know if it's my place to comment-"

"Please you have to tell me so I can help Dean! If you're right about him having no friends or family then I'm the only one he has!" Sam begged.

"Well you sound like a nice man so I'll tell you, Dean is a sweet, young, man with many personal troubles and it seems that he cured his burdens with alcohol."

"How do you know if he always kept to himself? Maybe you just interpreted things wrong?" Sam hoped she was wrong.

"He always came out of his place looking horrible, pale skin, blood shot eyes with bags under them, that kind of stuff. I noticed on occasion he would come back with a few bottles of hard liquor. And I'm not usually one to snoop so much but it was fairly obvious when I took out the trash that bags from him were usually full of empty bottles and the garbage's collected weekly!"

Sam bit his lip in deep thought at the revelation he just received concerning his beloved. He couldn't believe that his mate barely 21 from the looks of it, already had such problems. But he knew that these problems came as a result of past abuse his loved had endured. All he needed to do was find him and help him through it.

He blew out a deep breath.

"Thank you for telling me Miss, now if you could please give me his number? Also do you have any ideas where he could have headed?"

"All he said he was heading north" she then gave him Dean's number before they said their farewells.

Sam hung up his phone and hoped he could reach Dean before something bad happened to him, because something in his gut was telling him that bad news was just around the corner waiting for them both.

* * *

Review if you would like and tell me if you would like to see anything in specific! Thanks!


	5. It Can All Go Up In Flames

Weeee more!

* * *

Dean rode his bike for all it was worth as he headed towards his next destination, wherever that might be.

He just knew he wanted to go somewhere cold, the northern side of the country was known for being cold.

He decided to move on to a new place, not just because of Sam but because he felt he had stayed in that cirty for too long.

Okay he could admit that he _had _mainly stayed for Sam but he was never known for staying more than a week or two, rarely a month.

Growing up moving from place to place with his dad had made him used to the nomadic lifestyle.

Always moving from one place to another, never settling down.

To be honest, he did have dreams of one day settling down in a nice town, getting a job, maybe finding someone he could settle down with.

But that never happened to him.

He had had hopes that Sam could've been the one, but Sam never showed up.

That spoke to him loud and clear, Sam didn't want him in his life, he probably found someone else, someone better.

Who could love someone like him scarred and damaged?

He shook off the depressing thoughts and focused on the scenery zooming past him.

He usually stopped at night fall but tonight he just felt like riding on. Even if it was slightly dangerous to be going at the speeds that he was especially in this terrain, covered in woodland.

He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket but he just ignored it. There were a small handful of people who had his number and he was sure none would be calling him now, it was probably just an operator for some company.

He ignored it but it kept ringing.

He sighed and slowed to a normal speed and reached for his phone in the pocket of his leather jacket. He didn't recognize the number but it wasn't a 1-800 number.

Just as he was about to push the answer button a large, dark figure darted out across the road, causing him to swerve his bike in order to not hit whatever creature darted out in the road.

Unfortunately for him even at normal speed levels his motorcycle swerved too fast causing him to topple over to his side and skid down the road.

His bike dragged him along the road and he was just glad that he wore his helmet and leather jacket or else his skin would be scraped against the road like cheese on a grater.

As he finally crashed to a halt his heart beat erratically, at a jack-rabbiting speed . His head was pounding and everything was spinning. Most of his body ached.

His saving grace was that he had managed to not lose his cell phone. It was still in his hand and the number that was previously calling him continued their persistent calls.

He threw off his helmet which he noticed was cracked from the wind shield and had a large spot of blood.

Most likely concussed and extremely annoyed at the person who distracted him and probably caused him to crash; he decided to answer.

"What!" he rasped out.

"Oh my god Dean is that really you?" a vaguely familiar voice asked desperately.

"Well you called my number didn't you? Who else could this be, Elvis?" at the thought of the king, he slightly chuckled before he groaned at the pain it caused his chest area.

"Dean are you okay? What's wrong? Tell me where you are so I can come get you!"

Something in Dean recognized the small panicky voice coming from his cell phone.

"Sam?"

"Yes Dean it's Sam."

"You never came back" he said in a small, hurt, voice.

"I'm sorry Dean I was delayed but I did go back, you just weren't there anymore."

"Yeah 'm always moving, 'cept for now, now I'm on the floor, not moving" he laughed again forgetting the pain it caused his chest.

"Dean please tell me what happened!" Sam sounded really worried.

"Was riding my bike when you called, I was gunna answer when this thing jumped across the road, and then I lost control of my bike." He slurred his story to Sam. He must really have a concussion then.

"Oh god, are you hurt?"

"Probably, mostly everything hurts."

Dean had to be hurt if he was admitting to pain, unless that was the head injury making him less gaurded and honest.

"Okay listen to me carefully, where are you at right now?"

Dean struggled to look around.

"Dunno know it's all dark and there are trees all around."

"That's not gunna help, where were you headed before you crashed?" Sam needed something to go by.

"I dunno I was just going wherever the road took me."

"You don't know where you were headed? You just drove aimlessly?!" Sam was astounded by his little mate's actions.

"Yup" Dean affirmed.

"Damn it! How am I going to find you?" Sam was frustrated now.

"Well duh! Use your GPS thingy on your phone!" Dean said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" Sam was sure Dean was severely concussed.

"That app thingy, you can add a person's number and find where they are," Dean once again explained.

"There's an app for that?" Sam was astounded by today's technology, he had always relied on his elite sources to find all the information he needed.

"Of course there's an app for that silly, there's an app for everything!"

~Minutes later~

"Okay got it! I know where you are Dean I'm on my way! Don't move from there and don't hang up on me okay? I wanna make sure you don't pass out."

"M'not going anywhere Sam" he looked down at his bike sprawled half on top of his body.

In reality Sam was 3 hours away from Dean but at the speed Sam was going he was sure he would get there in less than 1 hour.

He listened intently to Dean's breathing and he could hear the labored breathing, meaning possible broken ribs or other internal damage and by the sound of Dean's voice he was concussed severely.

He just hoped Dean didn't go to sleep because there was a chance he wouldn't wake up again and he wouldn't let that happen to his love.

"Dean?"

"mm yeah?"

"How you doing?"

"M'tired Sam" he voice was weaker than before.

"I know you are Dean but you gotta hold on for me a little while longer okay?"

"Alright Sam, but only for you"

Sam's heart did a little beam at that.

"How about you tell me what darted out across the road?"

"I dunno it was really fast, it was this big black thing, like a giant dog, or a wolf or something but huge. Bigger than any dog I've ever seen."

Sam's blood ran cold at that description it sounded an awful lot like a….werewolf. He double checked the location and cursed again, it was an area that had recently had problems with weres!

"Okay Dean I need you to do me another favor, can you look around see if you hear anything or see anything moving at all"

Dean did as he was told and looked around his surroundings.

"Nope doesn't seem to be anything here."

Sam sighed in relief maybe Dean was lucky and it was just a random wolf passing through.

But then Sam heard something on the other line before Dean could even mention it.

"Uh Sam I hear growling."

"Yeah I heard it too" Damn it!

"Dean do you have a weapon on you of any kind?" he whispered hoping the wolf wouldn't hear.

"Yeah, I got my knife in my boot."

"Can you get it please?" Sam pushed harder on the accelerator cursing his car for not going to faster speeds, he would have to change that on the next tune-up.

Sam heard Dean struggling to bend down to his ankle to reach his only chance at survival.

Dean struggled to shift under the motorcycle to reach his ankle not an easy task to do when his whole body ached. After breaking out in sweat and gasping heavily, he finally reached his blade.

Sam's heart broke at Dean's pain but his pride soared as he pushed through the pain to succeed his task.

"Okay Dean I swear I'm almost there but no matter what have that knife in your hand don't let it go, if it tries attacking you, stab it with all you've got okay?"

"Yeah Sam" Dean said in a rushed breath clutching his knife.

* * *

Dean noticed the growling getting closer to his location and he saw a pair of yellow, gleaming eyes peering at him through underbrush.

His sweaty, hands started shaking, causing him to lose grip on the phone. He could hear Sam's voice yelling out his name from the phone on the floor.

As the head of the monster emerged from the bushes, the first thing he saw was the gleaming white of the monster's huge fangs. Next he noticed was the face which looked like a distorted, vicious face of a huge, black, wolf.

It almost looked like a werewolf, but werewolves didn't exist.

This had to be some type of mutant dog or at least that's what Dean's concussed brain provided.

He noticed the animal sniff the air and licked its lips as if it was anticipating its next meal.

Next he heard the sound a car's engine approaching. This gave him hope that Sam had finally arrived.

Apparently so had the wolf, a look of brief panic and what some might call anger flashed through the wolf's face before out of nowhere it launched itself at Dean.

Dean had not anticipated the move so was momentarily shocked when he felt the huge claws rake through his chest and the jaw clamp down on his forearm.

Through the haze of pain, Dean remembered the knife he had and stabbed it in the monster's neck.

He heard it yelp out in pain and tried to push the animal off him but it was huge and the weight was crushing him down making it hard for him to breath and the pain throughout his body to multiply to infinity.

He felt the immensive weight of the huge creature lift off him before the pain overtook him and he knew no more.

* * *

Yay? Um so, review if you would like and let me know what you would like to see! Thanks!


	6. Take You Down in the Name of Love

Sorry for the wait, life hates me…lol

Thanks for the reviews and follows and such!

PS: I don't hate werewolves!

* * *

"Nononono!" Sam cried in fear and anger as he quickly slammed on the brakes. He jumped out of the car and launched himself at the mutt that was on his mate. He growled out in anger as he faced off the giant wolf. This monster hurt his love and he wasn't going to let it get away with that.

He charged at the huge creature, ready to rip out its throat. He crashed into its putrid body and they rolled in the dirt. Both struggled to get the advantage of being on top. Sam had the advantage of being currently fuelled by the need to protect his other half.

It never stood a chance.

The sound of bones cracking signified the end as Sam twisted its neck to an unnatural angle.

Sam breathed in roughly trying to come down from the adrenaline rush. He moved to Dean's side and gently cupped his face.

"Dean, hey, are you with me? Please please be okay" Sam tried to get Dean to respond to him but to no avail. Dean was oblivious to the world.

"Damnit!" Sam cursed as he noticed the injuries caused by the crash and the wolf.

His blood froze in his body as he noticed the bite wound on Dean's arm.

_No! _ His mind screamed. He couldn't bear the thought of Dean becoming one of those things. He wouldn't let it happen. He quickly thought of a solution and knew there was only one person he could turn to help him with this problem.

He scooped Dean easily into his arms and sprinted to his car. He gently deposited Dean into the backseat and once again sped off to save Dean's life.

* * *

Mason was engrossed in his research when he heard the incessant sound of his buzzer. He grumbled a bit at the interruption but headed to the elevator anyway. He opened the door and was shocked at the sight of his long time friend, Sam, on his front steps, holding a bleeding and battered human in his arms. What shocked him the most was the look on Sam's face. He had never seen his friend look so frightened and hopeless in all the decades he had known him.

"Please Mase you gotta help me" Sam looked at him with such devastation.

"Of course Sam come in." He quickly led Sam to the underground laboratory/study he had set up. He instructed Sam to lay him in one of the medical beds. He then proceeded to check out the male.

"Sam what happened?" he asked as he noticed the claw and bite marks.

"H-he was attacked by a werewolf, please tell me you can help him!" Sam was visibly shaken.

"Sam" Mason sighed. "You know once a human's been bitten there really is no way to stop the curse."

"No Mase, please don't say that! Don't let it be true! I can't lose Dean to them I can't!"

The desperation in Sam's voice was unusual for Sam. Usually in dire situations Sam always remained level-headed and calm.

Mason gasped at the realization.

"He's your mate isn't he?" Sam softly nodded.

"Shit Sam, this is so fucked up! I'm sorry…I" he cut himself off trying to think of something.

"I just can't let this happen to him Mason, you know if he turns those monsters will take him away from me! I'll lose him forever! And I barely found him." Tears rolled down his cheeks at the thought of losing Dean. He just found his soul mate, his other half and he was about to lose him. There was a deep pain in his chest at the thought of losing his true love.

"Well there is something you can try." Mason suggested.

"What is it?!" Sam quickly jumped at a possible solution.

"This is crazy and it might not even work…but, you can try to turn him to stop the process."

"Turn him? But I only just met him! I can't condemn Dean to a life he knows nothing about! What if he hates me and never forgives me for it?" Sam's spirit was once again crushed.

"Sam this is the only thing that might work. I thought you didn't want to lose him? This is the only way I can think of. Plus he's your soul mate, this would've happened eventually...you're just doing it a lot sooner than anticipated. And you're doing it to save him from living his life as a mutt." He sneered at the thought of those creatures.

_Could he really do this? _Sam quickly thought of the pros and cons. Okay so maybe Dean would hate him for this and hate this life, but it was better than living as a disgusting creature that victimized and terrorized its prey.

He wouldn't become a cold-hearted killer. Werewolves lived underground in disgusting sewers and dirty, dank , caves, cabins and all sorts of horrible places. This way Dean could live in luxury, or any other way he wanted. He would live his life like he wanted. Not be commanded to live by the rules of a no moral werewolf pack.

Making up his mind he turned to Mason.

"Okay let's do it."

"There are no promises this'll work Sam. Heck it could kill him, but I this is better than the alternative."

Sam froze at the thought that he would lose Dean because he was trying to save him. He just hoped for the best, because if he lost Dean to death or to the dogs, he knew he would end his own existence.

He gulped and readied himself. Sam leaned down to Dean's prone body on the bed. He gently stroked Dean's face.

"I'm going to save you Dean, I promise" He lowered his head to Dean's neck.

Sam gently kissed Dean's neck before he deeply plunged his fangs into Dean's neck. He took large gulps of the most delicious ambrosia he had ever tasted. His mate tasted delicious and he didn't want to stop, but a pat on his arm, Mason, reminded him what he was doing.

He extracted his fangs and gently licked at the puncture wounds on Dean's neck to stop the flow of blood.

He looked over at Mason who had the silver knife waiting for him. Silver was one of their weaknesses and for him to give Dean the large amount of blood he needed he would have to cut himself with something that wouldn't let him heal as quickly.

He took the knife and sliced into his wrist. He gently opened Dean's mouth and pressed his wound against his lips.

After a few seconds of no movement, Sam was becoming worried that it wouldn't work . Dean wasn't responding. Panic was starting to set in.

Then he felt it. The glorious feeling of Dean tentatively swallowing the crimson liquid that was poured into his mouth. He continued to pour his essence into Dean for what felt like hours but he didn't mind. He would give Dean everything and more if he could.

Finally he felt Dean's body go lax.

It either worked or didn't.

Now it was time to wait and find out.

* * *

Reviews = love lol jk but let me know if you want to see something in particular!


	7. All or Nothing

Yay I updated again!

BTW: My take on the vampire is a combination of different types of vampires. I took ideas from books, movies, TV shows, and a lot of different sources. Except for twilight.

* * *

It had been a couple of hours since Dean had drunk Sam's blood and Sam was beginning to become fearful of the outcomes. Dean had developed a sudden fever.

Mason thought it might be the two mixed bloods having a reaction to each other. He reassured Sam that it might just be Dean's body burning out the wolf blood.

Even though it might also be the vampire blood that was being burned out, but he didn't mention that to Sam.

Sam mopped Dean's face with a wet rag hoping to ease the roaring fever.

Occasionally Dean would mumble incoherent words. He heard his name a few times and reassured Dean that he was there and wasn't going anywhere.

He hoped his presence helped Dean.

He heard Dean call out to his dad. But the tone was all wrong. He begged for his father to "stop" and that he would be "a good boy". Sam's mind whirled as he heard his lover acknowledge his father with such fear. Was Dean's father the one that had hurt him so terribly?

He took in a deep breath in order to control his rage. He would have to confront Dean about this revelation. Later.

* * *

Hours passed before Dean's fever broke. Sam was relieved and scared of what was about to happen next.

Little by little Sam heard Dean's heart beat slower and slower. Until came to a complete stop.

The thought of Dean dying terrified and thrilled Sam at the same time. This proved that Dean would not become a werewolf. But the thought that something had gone wrong and Dean was dead forever and not coming back to life was in the back of Sam's mind.

Sam was anxious and pacing nonstop.

Mason understood his friend's anxiety, but at the same time his nerves were starting to become strained by Sam's restlessness.

"Relax Sam, everything's going to be ok."

"Relax? You want me to relax?! How can I relax when there's a chance I could be losing Dean!?"

"You don't know that-" he tried to calm Sam.

"-you said it yourself! There's a huge chance that this might not work! As far as I know Dean's dead right now and not waking up ever again!" Sam felt tears gushing down his cheeks at voicing his fear.

Mason could see the horrible pain that Sam was feeling and tried to soothe his fear.

"He's not dead Sam he's just transitioning; he's going to be ok."

Sam choked out "Then why hasn't he woken up yet? He should've woken up by now!"

"Sam please, not everyone is the same some people take more time. Dean probably needs more time with the injuries and the wolf blood, come on Sam don't give up on your mate yet."

Sam took in a very deep breath trying to calm down his nerves and pain. He nodded and sat down next to Dean, reaching out to hold his cold, limp, hand.

* * *

Sam alternated between looking at Dean and looking at the clock. He was afraid that Dean was taking too long to wake up. There was a time period in which a newly turned vampire awoke.

Normally a person awoke in just a few hours. But if a person didn't wake up in a span of 15 hours, it was safe to say that the turning was a failure and the person was permanently dead.

He looked at the clock again, 13 hours had passed. He was afraid that Dean wasn't ever going to wake up.

_Was it worth it? _Did saving Dean from becoming a werewolf only to lose him to death worth it?

No, god no. He would've rather lost Dean to his mortal enemies than to death. At least he would've been alive. Maybe he would've lived a miserable existence, but he would've been alive.

* * *

As the last minutes of the last hour ticked away Sam's heart tore and shattered from the pain.

He choked out a sob as he cradled Dean close to him. He lost him, he lost his love and it was his entire fault.

He rocked himself back and forth while holding Dean in his arms. The pain he felt was like none he had ever experienced in his long existence.

He knew he was incredibly lucky to have found his soul mate. But to have lost him so soon after just finding him?

He cried out louder at the injustice of it all.

Sam felt something trying to pry Dean from his arms. He panicked at someone trying to take his Dean from him. He realized it was only Mason.

"I lost him Mase, I finally found him only to lose him." His tired, raspy, voice said.

"…." Mason didn't know how to help his friend from such a terrible lost. He only hoped that because they had not yet formed a bond, that Sam would not fade away into death like all the others that have lost a mate.

"Come on buddy let's go outside for a bit maybe some fresh air will help you a bit" he pleaded with Sam.

"No I can't leave him" he argued.

"Please Sam just for a few minutes."

"No I won't leave him alone, I can't!"

"He's dead Sam! Leaving him for a bit isn't gonna hurt any!"

The little color Sam had in his face instantly drained. His breath hiccupped and he looked utterly lost at what to do.

"Sam I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that" Mason was instantly regretful at the words he said. How could he be so dumb to say that to someone who had just lost their love.

"You're right" Sam whispered. "He is dead and there's nothing I can do for him."

"I'm sorry Sam" he gave Sam a hug hoping to make him feel a teeny bit better.

"Thanks, I think I will go out for just a bit." He stroked Dean's face lovingly.

Both men went out into the day hoping that some fresh air would help them feel even just a bit better.

* * *

Lol sorry for leaving it there but don't worry I will fix this!


	8. It's Written in Blood

I have jury duty tomorrow, so in my unhappiness I decided to finish this up.

My pain brings to those 2-4 people still reading this story happiness! Yay lol.

* * *

Sam and Mason had gone outside leaving what they believed to be Dean's corpse unattended.

They didn't realize that in fact Dean was not dead, if they had only stayed a few minutes longer they would've seen the small ticks and twitches throughout Dean's body.

They never got to see the scars and everything else marring Dean's body fade away leaving no trace. Nor did they see his light, golden, tan slowly lighter and turn to a smooth, flawless, ivory color. They missed out on his dirty-blonde, hair, turn a few shades lighter.

And Sam missed out on seeing his mate's already long eyelashes, lengthen and fill just a bit more, curly up just the slightest. And he didn't see Dean's previously chapped lips, smooth and turn to light rose color.

No one was around when Dean went through his change so no one was there when he awoke.

Dean shot up with a huge gasp. His eyelids snapped open to reveal deep, emerald eyes that shone very brightly. He looked around in a panic not knowing or understanding what was going on or where he was.

_Where am I? Where's Sam? _He thought to himself. Sam was with him before wasn't he? Or did he just imagine him?

He jumped off of the bed he was laying on, only to collapse on the floor. His legs felt weak and he didn't seem to have the strength to get up. He looked around hoping to find something that would help him. It looked like he was in some type of lab.

As he surveyed his surroundings he heard noises. It sounded like an elevator. From the elevator he heard voices. He panicked not knowing who could be approaching and scooted as best as he could with his hands to a corner out of sight.

* * *

"Sam come on you should eat something" Mason pleaded as they walked back into his home.

"No, I'm not hungry and I need to get back to Dean, I said I wouldn't be gone for long." He continued to the elevator.

"It's only been a few minutes, come on you need to eat something" he tried again.

Sam sighed, "Mason you know as well as anyone else my age so you should know that I do not require to eat any time soon."

"I know that but maybe eating something will distract you for a bit" he tried to prove.

"Thanks, maybe later but for now I just need time with him…." Sam looked down solemnly.

Mason decided to cease his badgering, for now.

As they entered the lab both were shocked by the sight in front of them; an empty cot where Dean's body had been previously lying.

"What the hell!" Sam exclaimed. He looked around in a panic! "Where is he!?"

"I don't know Sam!" Mason also looked around in a flurry.

Both came to an abrupt stop as they heard the sound of soft whimper. They turned to look at each other and nodded in understanding as they slowly approached the corner that was slightly blocked from view by the large storage cabinet.

As Sam got closer, his dead heart seemed to do a giant flip and flurry at the sight that he was greeted with. It was Dean! And not a dead Dean either. He was curled up against the wall with his face hidden in his knees and his arms encircling his head as if protecting himself.

Sam melted and at once felt fiercely protective.

"Dean?" he called out tentatively. He didn't receive a response, Dean just shook a bit in what he presumed was fear and tried to hide his face even more.

"Dean its ok its me, it's Sam" he said softly as he got closer to Dean and lowered himself down to a crouch in order to not frighten his love anymore.

He slowly and gently placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean flinched and whimpered a bit, but Sam kept his hand in the same position. Sam held still before Dean's curiosity won out and he slowly raised his head.

His eyes met Sam's and Sam was able to read joy and relief in them before Dean flung himself into Sam's arms.

Sam cherished the feeling of Dean in his arms. If anyone asked Sam what it felt like he was sure he could never describe the joy of finally having his living mate in his arms. It was the best feeling in the universe.

Mason looked on with happiness at his friend having his mate. But then that feeling changed into worry.

"Sam?" he didn't want to break them apart but what he had to say was important.

"Yeah?" he replied without moving from his position.

"Um I'm glad that you have your mate alive and all, but…"

"What is it?" Sam replied a bit irritated at Mason's interruption.

"I should really give him a check-up"

"What! Why?" Sam was afraid for Dean and hugged him closer.

"Sam, come on! He was dead well over the 15 hours that it takes a normal vampire to transition. Something could seriously be wrong with him."

Sam felt Dean tense in his arms. Dean once again slowly raised his head to meet Sam's eyes. Sam lost his breath at the beauty he found in his mate's eyes. Dean was beautiful as a human but now he was simply gorgeous, breath-taking.

"Vampire?" Dean whispered.

_Crap!_ Sam thought, _this is exactly why I didn't want to change him so soon. Damn werewolves!_

Sam had originally planned to slowly introduce Dean to his world so he could slowly learn to accept him and maybe one day ask to willingly be changed. But now he had to give him a crash course on something he hadn't asked to become.

"Uh, yeah vampire…first let's get you checked out then I'll explain everything."

At Dean's doubtful look he said "I promise."

* * *

Sorry it's so short I just wanted to put something out there especially since I promised a certain someone out there that I would update much quicker.


End file.
